


The Note You Never Wrote

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU everything happens the way it was supposed to, AU the apocalypse actually happens, Angst, Episode AU: s05e22 Swan Song, I am crazy, I mean, M/M, Other, Re-Write basically, Short One Shot, and im going crazy, but the Big Bang is driving me even more insane, but ya know, details, it's my attempt at shit okay i haven't been writing anything but that stupid Big Bang story, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbye, brother. I love you. I have loved you. I always will love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note You Never Wrote

**Author's Note:**

> SO!
> 
> This was written at 11:43pm when I couldn't get to sleep so blah blah blah mistakes n shit blah blah blah unbeta'd blah blah blah it's gonna be awful but what can you do.
> 
> I'd like to thank the cup of Chai for sticking with me 'till the end (aprox. 3am), and my computer, for not actually screwing up this time. If you're wondering what was the inspiration (*snorts* nopeeee) I read a fucktone of Lucifer/Gabriel and decided that the best way to cheer me up from THAT trainwreck was some angsty Micifer. You can see the logic, right?
> 
> Kudos would be nice, comments are optional, but all in all - thank you for reading.

It wasn’t meant to be like this. I promise.

I was supposed to protect you, to love you, to _stand by you_. And I didn’t. And for that, I am so sorry, brother. I am sorry I betrayed you, that I didn’t hold you in my arms when you came calling for me. I ignored you – told you that you did not belong. And for that, I am sorry.

 I should have listened to you, at least listened. Father help me, after telling you so often that I loved you, and how I would always love you no matter what, and how I’d let no harm come to you – I should have stuck by my word.

 Or I should never have said it at all.

 

It wasn’t meant to be like this. I promise.

 I didn’t imagine you dying in my arms. Like now. Brother, will you forgive me? I should think not. My actions are unthinkable and unforgivable. I should have fallen with you. I should never have agreed to this – to _any_ of this. Oh, but I had to. You must understand, I love you, and I love father, and choosing between the two of you broke my heart. Broke me.

 You see, in Heaven, they whisper about me. They say that I have strayed, gone crazy. Perhaps they’re right. Without you, brother, I am nothing. I hated it. Oh, did I hate casting you down. I wanted to pick you back up and cradle you like now. Only now, once again, I have failed you. Can you forgive me, brother?

  

It wasn’t meant to be like this. I promise.

I love you. More than you shall ever know. I would dare say even more than Father. Awful of me to say, isn’t it? Especially now. When all the damage is done. I would destroy whole galaxies for you, bring down kings and burn down lands. All for you. It’s too late, I know.

I remember when I first held you. You were so _beautiful_ , my one. You were divinity and glory and light all rolled into one and you were _mine_. You still are. And I am yours. Forever. I want to follow you – wherever it is you’re going I want to go too. I suppose this is Father’s idea of a cruel joke, send you away from me for good, with no apparent way of me coming with you.

 

 

It wasn’t meant to be like this. I promise. 

Goodbye, brother. I love you. I have loved you. I always will love you. 

 _Michael, please…_  

Sleep well, my dearest Morningstar.


End file.
